Under the Stars
by DarkRumurs
Summary: another Contestshipping...May has been invited to a coordinators ball held by Drew. What will happen once they reach La Rousse Town? And exactly wut's Harley up to?
1. the invite

Chapt1

"Well, what do you think?" the young brunette girl said twirling around in her pink and white dress.

"It looks beautiful." Her red haired friend said smiling, "May, why don't you try on that blue dress?" her friend suggested hinting toward the midnight blue dress that was placed on the seat.

"Ok, but I don't really think that blue is my color Misty…" May said as she reluctantly picked up the dress and went to try it on.

The two friends had been out all day shopping for the perfect dress for the party that they were to attend the next day. Misty looked at her watch, it was almost noon and they would have to leave pretty soon or they wouldn't be able to catch the ferry on time. May had been invited to a coordinators party at La Rousse town, and the party was being hosted by none other than Drew's parents.

Of course, she was aloud to bring her friends as long as she let them know ahead of time how many people, and May instantly thought of Misty, Ash, Brock and of course her little brother Max, but to reach La Rousse town by the next day, they had to leave that afternoon.

"May you ready to show me?" Misty asked, the invitation had said that it was a formal party and they were to get dressed up and dress nicely.

"Ummm…yea…well wattya think Mist?" May asked shyly. Misty's eyes widened, and her jaw almost dropped. This defiantly was not the same girl that just went into the dressing room a few minutes ago, was it?

"May you look amazing!" Misty said standing up. "Really?" May asked, unsure of herself.

"Yea…I mean that pink dress made you look cute and childish, but this dress really makes you look mature and sophisticated. I'm sure you'll defiantly impress Drew with this…" Misty added the last part in very slyly and smirked.

"Really thanks, and yea…I hope h….wait! what??!?! I don't want to impress Drew…I mean it is a formal party and all, I just want to…you know look nice…and it has nothing to do with Drew…I mean…" May rambled while a fierce blush crept onto her face.

"Oh, come on May, I think just about everyone knows that the two of you have feelings for eachother." Misty said laughing and waving her hand at her friend.

"Well, anyways, change back, and let's buy that dress we have to leave soon." Misty said remembering what time it was.

"Ok." May said as she left to change. In no time, the two of them purchased their dresses and left the store. They had to run to the docks and saw that Ash, Brock and Max were already there waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Ash complained, obviously clueless as to how much time is needed for a girl to get her perfect dress and impress the guy that she likes.

"We're here now, so come on! Let's go!" May said as she ran onto the ferry.

After about a whole afternoon and night voyage, the five friends all reached La Rousse safely. "Wow, it's so pretty! It's still so futuristic just like last time." May said as she and the others stepped onto the moving platforms.

This time May remembered to smile nicely when the small robots came to take a picture for their I.D. cards.

"Alright! I got a good picture!" May said holding up her picture in the air.

"Lemme see!" Misty said going over to May, "Oh, you look so cute!" the red haired girl said as she looked at the picture of her brunette friend.

"Wow, you look so pretty too Misty." May said stealing a glance at the I.D. card in Misty' s hand.

"Thanks…" Misty said blushing at the compliment, the three boys behind them shrugged.

"Girls…" they all said in unison.

"Oh, there it is, that's the Hotel where all the coordinators and their friends are staying" May said in awe as she approached the magnificent hotel.

"Wow May, your boyfriend's pretty rich!" Misty said nudging her playfully, at this May blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend…" she said as she looked down at the ground. While she was looking at the ground, she hadn't noticed the others going in ahead of her.

"Hey, May are you gonna just stand there or what?" Max said before he too entered the huge golden building.

"Hey! Wait for me!" May screamed after them as she went inside as well.

"Hello, and welcome, may we please see your I.D. cards" the aqua haired girl behind the desk said as she smiled welcomingly.

"Uh…sure…" Ash said as he handed his I.D. card with the rest of his friends.

"AH…you're here with Ms. May of Petalburg City? I was informed that you're good friends with Mr. Drew. Ms. May, we were told to give you a room of your own. So here you are." The girl said as she handed May a separate key from the rest of her friends.

"Oooo…lookie that May, he even let everyone know that you guys are friends, and, you got a room all of your own." Misty said teasing May, as Max snickered at which May shot him a death glare.

"Oh, hun, don't get too happy, all the coordinators get a separate room from their little fanclubs, and besides what would Drew-sypoo want with a third rate coordinator like yourself?" a very familiar high pitched voice chimed in.

"Harley??!??! What are you doing here??" May asked surprised that Drew would invite Harley of all people.

"I am a coordinator myself May hun, I mean if a loser like you were invited what makes you think that someone as wonderful as me wouldn't?" Harley asked trying to act stuck up and snobby.

"Yea, whatever!" May said storming off, she was getting mad just seeing Harley's face. Misty and the others shot a death glare towards Harley before they too went to find their rooms.

May had finally found her room after searching for what seemed like an eternity. She had first went with the others to find their rooms, and insisted that she would go by herself while the others unpacked. Their belongings were supposed to already be in the rooms, the robots had to make sure of that.

"Ah! Here it is!" May said happily as she clasped her hands together. She then took out her key card and opened the door.

"Wow! How pretty, it's….it's…it's amazing!" May said as she looked in awe. She ran to the window and looked outside, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

May was about to go and unpack her clothes when she noticed a little red box on the foot of her bed. Curiously she went over to it. It had a gold ribbon on it and on the tag it said her name. there was a note attached to it, May picked up the note.

_Hey May, I got a little something for you. I hope you like it, _

_Love Drew._

May squealed with excitement on the inside but was calm enough to open the box. 'He wrote _LOVE Drew!_ I cant believe it!' May thought to herself as she slowly unwrapped the ribbon. May's eyes widened at what she saw. "It's so pretty!" she said happily.


	2. on to the ballroom!

Chapt2

Inside was a small little flower bracelet. **(Sorry, I forgot what that thing was called.)** it was one of those things you wore on your hands to a fancy party.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" May said as she carefully lifted it up into her hands, afraid that if she wasn't careful it could break.

"Hey May are you in there?" Misty asked knocking the door. "Yea, c'mon in Misty." May said wanting to let her friend know the great news.

"Oh hey May, wow, your room is way nicer than ours, although I cant complain considering how awesome our rooms are and all." Misty said smiling, she then noticed the object in May's hand.

"Oh, you got one too?" Misty asked looking at it.

"What do you mean _too_?" May asked a bit disappointed. "Yea, all the coordinators got one. All the girls were like so happy saying something about Drew getting it for them especially for them." Misty said shrugging.

"Really?" May asked disappointed. "What's the matter?" Misty asked picking up on the sadness in May's voice.

"Well I kinda thought that…well…that…" May didn't have to finish. Misty knew what she was coming at.

"Sorry May…" Misty said apologetically.

"mm…it's ok…" May said wiping away the small tears form her eyes.

"I guess I should've known, he doesn't see me as anything besides a rival. And besides, I'm twenty one, I shouldn't let this get to….me….." May said as she sobbed. Misty came over and hugged her friend. May smalls sobs turned into crying, and soon huge teardrops came rushing out of May's eyes.

"Aw..c'mon May, you're gonna ruin your face like that, and the ball is in a few hours." Misty said as she tried to calm her friend.

"Sniff…you're right Mist…I mean who cares about that obnoxious jerk anyways!" May yelled in anger, at which Misty backed away.

May was sweet and all but when you got her mad, she was kinda scary.

"The party'll be in the evening, so that gives us the whole day to prepare!" Misty said happily as May wiped her tears and a small smile appeared on her face. May knew that Misty had really wanted Ash to notice her, and was going to try her best.

"Where to first Misty?" May asked, getting back into a good mood. She had decided on putting the whole Drew thing off. "Hmm….lemme see…" Misty said as she placed her finger on her chin and thought.

"Oh, let's get our nails done first!" Misty suggested. "What about our hair?" May asked, she was really looking forward to go to the hair salon.

"It would be better if we did that last, don't you think?" Misty asked.

"True, ok, let's go get our nails done!" May said as she realized that if they got their hair done first, they might get it messed up before the start of the party.

The two girls left the hotel arm in arm and walked to the nail salon. On their way, they saw a familiar green haired green eyed boy.

"Oh, hey May." Drew said as he noticed the two girls. "Oh…Drew…" May said remembering what had happened just a few minutes ago.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Drew asked, trying to suppress the concern in his voice.

"Oh…uhh….nothing!!" May said frantically as she waved her hands around and blushed a little.

"Uh, I'm Misty!" Misty chimed in, realizing the strange situation May was in. "Hm…oh, I'm Drew." Drew said flicking his hair. He didn't really care much for who Misty was, he was deeply concerned about May right now, she seemed down and it bugged him that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, anyways, we have to go get ready for the party!" Misty said giving him a peace sign and winking.

"But the party isn't until tonight." Drew said as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Yea, well girls need time to prepare, just wait, May'll be the prettiest thing there, just make sure you're not going to be drooling all over yourself when you see her!" Misty said as she pulled May's hand and dragged her into the salon. Unfortunately for Drew, Misty had seen the blush on Drew's face.

'Guys, they're so predictable.' Misty thought as she grinned mischievously.

After the nail salon, it was off to the stores. The two had decided to buy some things since they were in La Rousse town, and was surrounded by stores.

"Ok, time to get our hair done!" Misty said as she noticed how late it was getting. May and Misty gave all their items to a robot who was paid to deliver it to their room. "I love robots!" May said as she had gotten back into a good mood. Misty laughed at this, "Yea, me too! Too bad we cant just order guys around like that huh?" Misty said laughing. At this May agreed and laughed as well.

After getting their hair done, the two girls sneaked back into their rooms. They didn't want anyone to see them until they were completely done.

"Are you guys done yet?" Max whined from outside. "Max stop whining, you're nineteen years old, start acting like one!" May shouted from the other side of the room.

"Max has a point, you guys have been in there for an eternity." Ash complained taking Max's side.

"Brock!" a voice from behind the three guys came. Ash, Max and Brock all turned around.

"Lucy!" Brock said happily as hearts popped out of his eyes. "Oh Brock!" Queen Lucy of the Battle Pike said as the two hugged.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Ash asked as Max looked on in confusion.

"Well, you see, my little sister Megan is a coordinator and was invited so I came along." Lucy said still in Brocks arms.

"Yea, and when I was walking around, I saw Lucy, we are an official couple since this afternoon! Isn't that great!?!!?" Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

"Yea, someone who actually likes Brock back, I'm happy for you." Max said remembering all the times he had to pull Brock by the ear away from all the girls.

"Congratulations you two!" Misty and May said in unison from the room.

"Hm…oh what are you guys doing here?" Drew asked as he walked by and noticed all of May's friends gathered around.

"Oh, Drew, we were just waiting for May and Misty to come out." Ash said as he went up to the green haired boy.

"Ok, we're ready!" Misty declared as she stepped out. Misty was wearing a dark pink dress with white frills at the bottom that went half across the front and then traveled up to her shoulder. A beautiful white flower shaped clip was placed there at the shoulder. On her neck was a beautiful silver necklace with a huge pink stone in the center. And for her ears, pink hearts were strung on silver. Misty's hair was down and it reached her mid back, she had been growing it. It was held back with a pearl clip on each side of her head.

Ash's mouth dropped, at seeing this, Max closed it, and Ash blushed. "Wow, you look so pretty," Lucy commented the girl. "Oh, thank you…you must be Lucy, Brock's girlfriend?" Misty asked shaking Lucy's hand. "Yea." Lucy replied.

"Oh, hello Drew, I'm so glad you're here. Now to present May." Misty said as she and the others turned towards the door.

Misty peeked her head into the room, "Come on out May." Misty whispered to the brunette girl.

May stepped out, she was wearing the midnight blue dress that she had bought before coming to La Rousse. It had a black ribbon going around at the center and came into a bow in the middle. The dress had spaghetti straps, and it reached up to May's knees. May wore black shoes with small heels. At the tip of her shoes was an opening and you could see her French manicured toes. Around her neck was a midnight blue choker and a black flower on the side. May's hair was down and parted but it was curled and her bangs parted to one side.

Misty turned to look at Drew's reaction and saw him blush, upon seeing that Misty was smiling at him, he turned his head away.

"Wow, you look really nice May!" Max said complimenting his sister. "Thanks…oh Drew, I didn't know you were here." May said blushing a little.

"Yea…come on, we'll be late for the party." Drew said, not wanting to look at May anylonger, although he really did want to. This really confused him, he knew he loved the girl, and he wanted to be with her, but he still couldn't tell her.

"Hey, why don't you be May's date, Drew?" Misty said with malevolence in her eyes. "Misty!" May hissed at her friend.

"Sure," Drew said, to May's surprise. "Oh..uh…" May wasn't sure what to say. She just looked down and blushed.

"Well, go on, take his arm!" Misty whispered to her friend, who obeyed while shooting Misty death glares.

When all of them entered the ball room where the party was taking place, everyone turned to look at them, especially Drew and May.

"Who is that girl with _my_ Drew?!?!!?" some of the girls whispered angrily to each other.

"Well, come on." Drew said nonchalantly as he saw that May was spacing out. "Oh..uh…sure" May said smiling to him. This just made Drew want to melt on the spot.

It felt as if May was walking on air as she and Drew glided down the stairs to the dance floor.

"Oh, Drew-sypoo!" Harley said walking over to them in his green Cacturne outfit.

"Drew, why would you invite Harley?" May whispered to him. "I had no choice, my parents did everything, including buying those things and writing the letters." Drew said pointing to May's wrist where the flower lay.

"Oh…" May said as Harley approached them. "Well don't you two look like a couple?" Harley said smiling wickedly.

"Get lost" Drew said as he flicked his hair and took May by the arm. May and Drew were now on the dance floor.

May blushed as Drew pulled her closer to him, and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand held her own. May put one arm on his shoulder and the two began to dance to the song.

Seeing as how no one else was dancing and just glaring at May for dancing with Drew, Misty grabbed Ash's arm and began dancing with him. Brock and Lucy began dancing as well while Max who wasn't at all interested in any of this went to the table full of food and helped himself.

May stared at Drew, she had to admit he looked really hot in his white tux. His green eyes were just so beautiful that May felt as if she could look into them forever.

After the dance Drew brought May out onto the balcony. Drew stared out across the balcony, while May watched him. Finally he turned to face her.

"May…."


	3. Happily Ever After

Chapt3

"May…." Drew began, but unfortunately for him, he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. A loud noise came from inside. "What was that?" May asked turning to back.

"I dunno, but let's check it out!" Drew said as he and May went back into the room. There in the middle of the dance floor was team rocket.

"Ok, hand over all your pokemon and no one gets hurt!" Meowth yelled to the coordinators.

"That's not gonna happen!" Ash yelled back at them as Pikachu who was with Max went in front of Ash and Team Rocket.

"You don't scare us, especially since we've got this awesome new Pika – Catcher." James said as he got out this mechanical hand and grabbed the small electrical mouse pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed as Pikachu couldn't use it's electric attack because of the robotic hand.

"Now, time to get all your pokemon and anything else that's pf value!" Jessie said as she brought out a button. Upon pressing it, the Team Rocket balloon appeared and started vacuuming in everything.

"My pokemon!" "My jewelry!" the people yelled as their valuables along with their pokeballs were being sucked in by the large robot.

"Come on!" Jessie yelled to the other two as they ran to their balloon and climbed on.

"Go Flygon!" Drew yelled releasing his dragon like pokemon into the dark night. "Fly!" it shouted.

"Flygon use dragon breath!" Drew ordered his pokemon, who obeyed. "Meowth!" James yelled panickly.

"Don't worry about it!" Meowth said as he pressed a button and the machine blew out wind instead of sucking in.

"Fly!" Flygon yelled as it's dragon breath was send back at it and hit it.

"Go, Espeon!" May called out as she threw her pokeball into the air.

"Espeon use Physic!" May ordered her purple – ish pokemon. It did and the balloon was suspended in the air. None of them could move.

"Now Drew!" May said turning to Drew who nodded and ordered his Flygon to use Dragon Breath again. This time it hit and send the balloon flying while releasing Pikachu and the other pokeballs.

The party resumed again after everyone had gathered all their belongings.

"Drew, what did you want to say to me?" May asked as she and Drew were about to head inside along with everyone else.

Drew looked May in the eyes, "May," he said walking over to her. This made May's heart beat faster.

"Ever since I met you, I've liked – no I've loved you." Drew said still looking May in the eyes.

"I love you too Drew…" May said in a whisper while blushing and smiling.

Drew took something out of his jacket, and bent down on one knee. May gasped, and held her breath.

"May, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

May was speechless, she couldn't do anything but nod her head. Drew gently placed the ring on her finger and got up.

"Oh Drew!" May said finding her voice her again and leaping into Drew's arms.

"I love you." He said as he lifted May's chin toward him and gently brought his lips to hers. After the kiss May smiled at him, "I love you too." She said as they walked back to the party to announce the good news.

"Huh?" May said as something small and cold landed on her nose. "What's the matter?" Drew asked turning toward her.

"I think it just snowed." May said looking up. Drew looked up at the starry sky as well and sure enough tiny little snowflakes floated down from the sky.

May just smiled and the two went inside.

**I know, it's kinda dumb, plz forgive me. I was planning on deleting it but decided to just finish it quickly. **


End file.
